Halloween Candy
by ninehundredtwo
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are going to celebrate halloween, like they have not tried before


Hey everyone, I noticed another competition on DeviantArt, and decided to give it a try, feedback is very much appreciated ^^ and if you want to vote for my entry, I will put up the link to the journal you can vote in later. I hope you enjoy the story!

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning: Kissing + cuddling near the end ;)  
>Genre: HALLOWEEN XD, no mostly Young Academics On Ice, but no explicit creepy stuff.<p>

Naruto was grumbling to himself as he cleaned the windows to his bar. Last night the party they had been celebrating, had gone out to the streets; causing some discomfort to the Hokage. 'One more time-' she'd said, and then it'd be closing time. Forever.

It wasn't even that bad, last night had been one of the best nights they'd had since the bar had opened, but today the blonde's occupation was mainly trying to make the place look as new again. As per usual, his partner had gone to help someone else, instead of his significant other. Sasuke had left early this morning, soundlessly, probably to help Temari and Shikamaru to set up their cabinet. He would do anything to get out of cleaning.

For some reason, Naruto smiled as he imagined Sasuke with a hammer, his head buried in the cabinet to see whether everything was hanging in the right place. Usually, when he was working like that, tiny beads of sweat would appear on his forehead.. Naruto shivered slightly as he imagined Sasuke's facial expression. In the meantime he had mopped the floor of any remaining beer stains, that they might have possibly missed last night. Naruto sighed and put his hand against his own forehead while leaning on the broomstick. 'Good morning there, Sexy' He immediately perked up and walked towards the door, dropping his broomstick in the process.

The sound of wood on wood echoed throughout the bar, as there was no one there at this moment, but Naruto couldn't care less. 'Somebody's happy to see me,' Sasuke managed to choke out, 'Now let go, you're suffocating me' as a reply, Naruto lifted up his leg against the boy in the most seductive way possible. As a response, Sasuke ruffled through Naruto's carefully styled hair. 'Admit you missed me, Teme' Naruto said, his face still buried in Sasuke's chest. 'Don't think I will, Dobe' he replied, carefully prying Naruto's leg off him. The blonde replied by giving him a soft peck on the lips, before grabbing onto the broomstick again. 'Sasu-chan.. you do remember that it's Halloween tonight, don't you?'

Sasuke mumbled something intelligible and sat down on one of the wooden benches that were situated next to the window. He looked outside for a brief moment, before deciding that he did remember that it was Halloween tonight. He had outgrown the age of having to ask for candy, but thanks to Naruto he had been dragged back into the whole process. Naruto had safely situated himself behind the bar, so that any flying projectiles that might be hurled at him, were likely to miss. 'I have to be at Ino's at six, for the final fitting. I think I will have the funniest costume this year' Sasuke just waved his hand, acknowledging that he had heard him, but that he wasn't in a mood for talking. 'So uhm, while I'm gone.. could you mind the kids for less than thirty minutes?'

Immediately the Uchiha's face fell. 'Naruto,' he stated on a very condescending tone 'Why am I left with those little monsters, while you roam free?' Naruto decided that his best defense in this case, would probably be ignorance.. 'Because uhm..' he said, playing his hands on his hips suggestively 'you love me?'

'You cannot justify your actions by bringing love into this, you know that.' Sasuke said, smiling at the dobe. Naruto blushed slightly, causing Sasuke to look away. 'You girl, ' he said with a smirk 'ok, I'll do it. But if you're not back in thirty minutes, I am abandoning them' he decided. 'Sure,' Naruto replied. In the meantime Sasuke had gotten up and started to lean on the counter while sitting on one of the bar stools 'Pinch time!' he said, as he softly pinched Naruto's cheek. 'I'll be back in time, I promise. I just have to have one last fitting before going with all of them, remember?'

'If you laid off on all of the gyoza, ramen and saké I might have believed you' Sasuke said with an evil grin. Halloween in Konoha.. was mildly said; dead boring. Small children aged five to thirteen were to be accompanied by adults, and the rest of the children were staying home and handing out candy, or just on a mission. As willing as Naruto was, he had applied himself; and Sasuke.

The ebony-haired ninja sighed once more as he looked at the blonde ball of happiness he was to call his own. Naruto was more excited than some of the children he had seen this morning. He had taken place on one of the tables, now directly facing the dobe. Naruto seemed completely unaware of this development, as he tried to clean some of the glasses that had been still standing on the bar since last night. The radio was playing softly in the background; some sort of slow jazz music filled the air, as they both seemed about to crash. Even though Sasuke's official job was to be a bartender, people from Konoha were always asking him for favors. Namely the kunoichi, so Naruto never had any real competition. They just loved to look at him as he fixed things for them, or helped them with small tasks around the house.

When working, he could make a mean Bloody Mary, or even Mojito's on request at night, but during the day he just felt useless. 'Dobe?' he asked, cautiously 'bring me something to eat'

'Sure, what are you in for?' Naruto asked, his eyes scanning the surrounding area, then proceeding to put down the glasses in the rack behind him. 'Get me some…pancakes' he then looked as his significant other was taking off his cleaning apron, to proceed to the kitchen 'Don't you need to eat?' he asked, slightly concerned now 'I already ate.' Naruto said. 'It's fine, just get me something from the fridge then' Naruto nodded and got some salad and some leftover pieces of chicken in a bowl. 'Bon apetit' he said, kissing Sasuke's hair. 'I got to go'

Sasuke sighed and put a fork into a piece of chicken, thinking Naruto was more of a social worker than someone next in line to become Hokage. At around five, their 'children' arrived. Some of the genin were from neighboring countries, but Naruto didn't care that much about it. 'Children are children' he said, smiling at Sasuke. He however had to give it to the dobe, some of these kids were indeed, dare he say it, cute. They all got their lanterns ready, and showed, or explained their cosplay. There was one boy, from the hidden Rain village that went for the Charizard look, as small as he was. He had the tail with the red flame fiercely standing up into the air, gaining some 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' from some of the girls. One girl had dressed up as Misa from Death Note, her (obviously dyed) blonde hair in ponytails, with a black frilly skirt. She winked at Sasuke, Naruto estimated that she might have been a tad over thirteen.

Two girls hadn't been able to compromise, so they had gone with the same outfit. They were twins and seeing them as Akiyama Mio from K-on made Sasuke's heart warm a little. He had secretly been watching the series while Naruto was out. 'Great outfits' he commented, making both of them blush in unison. The last boy was more of the silent type, he was wearing a wig, as he was dressed in the Slytherin house uniform. Naruto let out an inner chuckle, kids really were the best.

They played a few games, so when the time came for Naruto to leave, they were basically clinging onto him like duct tape. 'Come on kids, we'll have fun here' Sasuke tried, desperately trying to hold onto the Misa girl who was attached to Naruto's leg. 'But but.. .Naruto Onii-chan' she said, tears shaping in her eyes. 'You won't even know I was gone' he said, as his bunshin dissolved in smoke. She sat down and pouted on the floor, 'Come now Misa,' Sasuke said, trying to sound authoritarian 'we have to go soon honey' she might not have been over ten, but this she did know. 'I won't go without Nii-chan' she said, turning her head away from him. 'Me neither' he answered with a sigh. 'Stupid Naruto' he muttered.

The Charizard boy turned on some music and smiled, as he started dancing the waltz with one of the Mio's. If this boy wasn't going to be a ladies' man when he grew up.. Sasuke would bet his fingers on it. The other Mio was patiently waiting at the sidelines, oddly resembling Sakura for a minute. Naruto came back and noticed that the bar was still in it's rightful place. This outfit would either scare the kids to death, or make them laugh. 'I hope it's the latter' he mumbled, before opening the door.

The Charizard boy dropped the other Mio, who had just gotten her chance to dance with him, after Naruto entered. 'Piiikaaaaachuuuu~' Naruto said, walking in. 'You have got to be kidding me' Sasuke said, eyeing Naruto with slight dishonor. 'You picked _this_?' The two Mio's were more chasing the Charizard going for the Pikachu, but they still managed to pretend to be hugging Naruto. 'He's so sooft~' one of them noted, nuzzling the costume. 'Time for me to get changed too then' Sasuke said, rushing up the stairs. A few minutes later, he came down; surprising everyone. 'It's It's .. Sebaaaschan~' one of the Mio's yelled, running over to Sasuke.

Sasuke had no idea what to do with himself, as he noticed that Misa was finally starting to warm up to him again. After everything that had just happened, she had decided to get up and cuddle him again. 'Wow. Sebastian!' Naruto said, trying not to forget that there were children in the room. Sasuke tried to hide his blush, as they went out to collect candy. Each house would be surprised to see an unusual combination of different animés, some women would recognize the Pokémon, others were more into the Moé factor. So each one of them received equal attention. For the duration of this period, everyone besides the Slytherin boy, seemed to have the time of their lives. Even Sasuke was smiling every now and then. Eventually it was Slytherin's turn to say 'Trick or treat, ' but even he surprised everyone when he said it in perfect parseltongue. Naruto smiled and picked him up, putting him on his shoulders so Sasuke could high-five him. 'Well done!' they said in unison. Later that night they went back to the bar, so that their parents could pick them up. In the meantime they watched the Madagascar movie, just because it was child-friendly.

After everyone had left, Sasuke put his head on Naruto's shoulder as they sat in the upstairs livingroom. 'Do you know what I missed doing all day?' Naruto nodded as he slowly took off the Pikachu hoodie. 'Tell me' he challenged Sasuke. 'I think you already know..,' and at that moment Sasuke's lips connected with his own, and Naruto felt serene as their bodies were starting to warm up to each other. Eventually Naruto started taking off more of his Pikachu outfit, as more of the Sebastian side of Sasuke surfaced..


End file.
